Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season/June
June 91L.INVEST This is the remnant convection of Agatha, which killed 150+ people in Central America. Convection flared up yesterday, but dissipated and is flaring up again today. It currently appears to be moving east. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) AoI: West of Windwards Low risk area from NHC. "SURFACE PRESSURES REMAIN HIGH AND UPPER-LEVELWINDS ARE NOT CURRENTLY FAVORABLE FOR SIGNIFICANT DEVELOPMENT." --Patteroast 21:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 92L.INVEST Even though it's WAY out there for June, NHC's got this at medium risk. "A BROAD AREA OF LOW PRESSURE LOCATED ABOUT 800 MILES SOUTHWEST OF THE CAPE VERDE ISLANDS CONTINUES TO SHOW SIGNS OF ORGANIZATION. ALTHOUGH CYCLONE FORMATIONS IN THE TROPICAL ATLANTIC OCEAN ARE QUITE RARE THIS EARLY IN THE SEASON...ENVIRONMENTAL CONDITIONS APPEAR CONDUCIVE FOR SOME DEVELOPMENT OF THIS SYSTEM OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS." --Patteroast 11:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Risk at 50% up from 30% earlier. --Patteroast 20:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Up at 60% now. --Guillaume Hébert-Jodoin 00:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Less organized today, back down to medium risk, 40%. --Patteroast 21:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::And even less now, down to 20%. Looks like it missed its chance to be Alex. --Patteroast 18:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Poofed now.--Guillaume Hébert-Jodoin 07:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, still out there... pretty much no risk of development, but it is bringing some heavy rains. --Patteroast 13:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It had actually poofed off the NHC's map, but then it unpoofed itself back into a 10%--Guillaume Hébert-Jodoin 18:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 01L.ALEX Forum:2010 Atlantic hurricane season/Alex 94L.INVEST New area, low risk right now. Models mostly seem to see if curving up and near Bermuda. --Patteroast 16:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sea surface temps in that area are about 2C above normal. 2007Astro'sHurricane 02:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This poofed a while back. --Patteroast 04:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It's been absorbed by an ULL over the Bahamas. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) AoI: East of the Bahamas OK, I know what you're thinking, IT'S OVER LAND! However, satellite imageryhttp://www.sat24.com/image.ashx?country=afwa&type=slide&time=&index=1&sat=ir shows that after a huge burst of convection, this soon-to-be wave is developing a spiral banding pattern, with what looks almost like an eye, on the border of the Sahel and the Sahara. About half a week ago there was another system south of Nigeria, but that has drifted east into another wave, with some of its previous convection within this new system. GFS develops it in three days after emerging off the coast of Africa. This is also a fairly large system. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's on the NHC discussion: "A NEW TROPICAL WAVE WILL BE EMERGING OFF THE WESTERN COAST OF AFRICA INTO THE FAR EASTERN TROPICAL ATLANTIC OVER THE NEXT 24 TO 36 HOURS." 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Now it's over water and still looks well-organized. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::No mention on TWO, our attentions og back to the EPAC. 15:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Models hinting at development near the Bahamas. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC)